Homework and Knightmares
by VBloodmoon4
Summary: Rosaleen is a teenage girl from Ireland who is newly enrolled at Ashford Academy. Fitting into a new school can prove difficult but she finds a few unique friends and a possible love interest along the way. Suzaku x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! This story was something I wrote for fun a few years ago. It isn't complete, but I thought it was a good one to put on here! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters, but Rosaleen is someone I created!**

Rosaleen Blackburn was a 17 year old Britannian girl. She was from Cork, Ireland which was an island off of the Britannian homeland. At that moment, she had just landed in Area 11, formerly Japan, on a jumbo jet. She stared listlessly out of the window to her left, clenching her fists.

'Damn parents, sending me here…' she thought baring her teeth.

Rosaleen was traveling alone, she didn't have a problem with being on her own, but being forced into something was not her idea of fun.

"It'll be good for you," her dad had said.

He didn't care, and with her mother dead, he was all she had. This was his easy way to get rid of her, no kid, no responsibility. In truth, she was slightly relieved to be out of his grasp, she could do things how she wanted now.

Rosaleen had enrolled in a private school called Ashford Academy, where she would also be boarding. The passengers around her began shuffling as the pilot announced it was time to get off.

"Well, here goes nothing," she mumbled, standing up stiffly.

…..

Her room was elegant, it was more than anything she could have asked for.

"I could get used to this!" Rosaleen said aloud after she had been ushered to her quarters at Ashford.

She spent the next few hours unpacking and making her living area as homey as possible. She had a kitchen, a living room, her own bathroom, and a lavish bedroom with a queen-sized bed.

'Dad may be an ass, but he still has plenty of money to spare,' the teen thought with a smile.

Rosaleen had her class schedule, and was ready for the next day.

An obnoxious beeping awoke Rosaleen the next morning. She groaned, and smacked the off button. She moved about quickly, making herself toast, and throwing her uniform on. She brushed her teeth and combed quickly through her medium length, straight black hair.

"Alright! Let's do this," she declared, grabbing her bag and leaving her dorm.

…

Rosaleen walked briskly to her first class of the day, Britannian literature.

"Class, we have a new student, her name is Rosaleen Blackburn."

Rosaleen nodded at the class, "Hello."

"Why don't you take the seat next to Suzaku over there, he's only been here a few weeks, it would be good for you two to become acquainted," the teacher smiled.

Rosaleen returned the teacher's smile with one of her own, "Thank you."

She walked over to the empty seat next to sandy, brown-haired boy with deep green eyes.

"Hi," he said, watching her as she sat down.

"Hi," Rosaleen returned with a small smile, pulling her books out.

The teacher began lecturing, and Rosaleen focused on the topics at hand. After class, she closed her book with a 'pop' and slid it into her bag.

"So, what brings you to Ashford?"

Rosaleen turned her head slightly to see green eyes staring at her.

"Um, my father enrolled me here."

"You're Britannian aren't you?" Suzaku questioned.

She nodded slowly, "Sure… if that's what you want to call it."

'I'm Irish,' she thought bitterly, 'I was until they took my country's independence.'

"I'm not…" Suzaku started, ignoring her odd answer, "I'm an honorary Britannian."

'Japanese,' Rosaleen mentally noted.

"Well…" she trailed off.

"Suzaku."

"Yes, Suzaku… I'm off to my next class."

The boy frowned, "What do you have next?"

Rosaleen looked down at her schedule, "Physical Education."

Suzaku grinned, "PE, me too!"

The two stood, and walked out of the classroom in a comfortable silence.

"So Rosaleen, that's a different name," Suzaku stated, trying to start a conversation.

"Yep," Rosaleen replied, furrowing her brow.

"Do you live near here?"

"Wow, you're pretty forward aren't you?"

Suzaku shrugged, "If I want to know something, I just ask, isn't that the way you find things out?"

"I guess… and yes, I live on campus."

"Really? Not many people do, that's cool. Where are you from?"

"Ireland."

Suzaku's eyes grew large, "Wow! That's far from here!"

Rosaleen shrugged, "I lived in Cork, it's a seaport."

"That's neat, do you miss it?"

"Well I haven't been here long enough to get homesick, I don't miss anyone at home, that's for sure."

"Ah, one of those I see… hate your parents?"

"Parent?"

Suzaku hesitated, "Oh… sorry."

"Not a big deal," Rosaleen brushed off coolly, opening the gym door.

…..

Dodge ball was the chosen exercise for class that day. Rosaleen had changed into gym clothes, and stood on the line as teams were chosen.

"Kururugi, is Lelouch skipping again today?"

Suzaku leaned forward shyly from the line, "I'm sorry coach, I don't know where he is."

"Of course not," the gym teacher sputtered.

Two students were chosen as team captains, and began picking for teams.

Rosaleen inwardly huffed, 'They're going to pick me last because I've never been here before.'

The picking continued until, just as she had predicted, Rosaleen was the last girl standing, and was given to the team that was set to pick next.

"Aww! We got the new girl!" she heard one of the boys moan.

Suzaku was on the other team, and Rosaleen was interested to see what he was physically capable of, he did look quite muscular.

The teams split, going to the opposite sides of the gym, and waited for the whistle to blow. As soon as it did, the teams raced to the middle, snatching as many of the rubber dodge balls that they could.

Rosaleen didn't leave the wall when the rest of the team charged, 'I never leave the wall… I'll look like a dumb idiot when I get out in less than five seconds because I'm too impatient to wait for the balls to come to me.'

Sure enough balls began flying in all directions, and yells and shouts echoed off of the gym walls.

Rosaleen stayed back, still waiting for a ball to roll her way. She watched as classmates were struck, and trudged to the sidelines where they sat with dejected looks on their faces.

"New girl! Here!"

Rosaleen's eyes shot up, and she caught a red ball that one of the boys tossed to her.

"Get someone out!" he shouted at her, dodging a speeding blue ball that Suzaku had just chucked at him.

Rosaleen had an uneasy feeling in her gut, 'I'm going to look stupid… this is terrible! Everyone's going to make fun of me when I throw the ball and hit nothing but air!'

"Hey Rose! Are you going to get someone or what?!" she heard a chiding voice shout.

She looked up with wide eyes, to see Suzaku smirking at her, poised to launch a green ball in her direction. He pulled his arm back further and threw the ball straight at her.

Rosaleen leapt to the side, the ball whooshing through the inward curve of her lower back.

"Oooh! Someone's got moves!" Suzaku joked, looking around for another ball.

'All of them are over here, he's got no ammo! I can do this!' Rosaleen coached herself in her mind.

She stepped forward confidently, and Suzaku looked extremely calm.

He held his arms out to the sides, "Take your best shot."

Rosaleen gritted her teeth, digging her fingernails into the rubber surface of the ball, "Already giving me a pet name?"

Suzaku narrowed his eyes in thought, and then realization washed over his masculine features, "Oh! You mean Rose," he laughed, "Yeah that just came out without me really thinking."

Rosaleen smiled wickedly, and launched the ball at him as his eyes were staring at the ceiling.

'Success!' she thought, as he stayed in the flight path of her ball.

At the last second Suzaku's eyes came forward and he reached his hands out, catching her whizzing ball with a loud 'thwack'.

"You're out," he stated.

"Dammit…" she mumbled, stumbling over to the sidelines.

….

"That was a gutsy move back there, you thought you had me didn't you?" Suzaku asked with a knowing smile.

Rosaleen rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"It's okay, not everyone has that athletic ability… my best friend has got to be the worst athlete in this school. Almost all of the girls are better than him, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Who's your best friend?" Rosaleen asked, changing the subject.

"His name is Lelouch. He lives on campus too."

"Oh!" Rosaleen blinked, "That's the guy that the teacher was asking you about."

Suzaku rubbed his neck hesitantly, "Yeah, he doesn't like to show up for gym."

The pair walked out of the gym, and Rosaleen pulled her schedule out.

"What do you have next?" Suzaku questioned curiously.

"Advanced Calculus."

Suzaku's face blanched, "Oh, you're a math person…"

She shrugged, "Not really, I'm just really good at school."

"You'll definitely see Lelouch in that class, tell him I said hi," Suzaku said.

Rosaleen narrowed her eyes, "And how am I supposed to know who this kid is?"

Suzaku thought for a moment, "He's really skinny, no muscle on him. He's got really dark brown hair, and all of the girls obsess over him… especially his eyes."

"Right…" Rosaleen trailed off.

"Well, later! Maybe we could meet up for lunch?" Suzaku waved.

"Sure, that would be nice."

….

Rosaleen mentally winced as she was once again introduced to the class.

"There's only one seat open… Mr. Lamperouge, I know how much you like sitting alone, but you're going to have some company for the rest of the year."

Rosaleen's eyes went to the desk in the back corner, where there was one empty seat, and a dark haired boy stared carelessly out the window. She shuffled quickly to the seat and sat down. The teacher began lecturing and Rosaleen sighed as she recognized the material.

'Easy… math is just too easy,' she thought, bored.

Mr. Lamperouge was quiet, and looked as bored as she felt. Rosaleen eyed the boys in the room carefully, looking for this 'Lelouch' kid. Her eyes kept coming back to Mr. Lamperouge… he had dark brown hair, and was incredibly skinny, but his eyes were closed.

Rosaleen was fascinated at how Mr. Lamperouge was sleeping sitting upright. To any person at a distance, he looked perfectly awake, just resting his eyes. Class ended, and Rosaleen's curiosity got the best of her.

"Hey, is your name Lelouch?"

The boy didn't move, and she saw his eyes slowly open, "Yes."

"Oh, well hi, Suzaku told me I'd probably see you in class, but I didn't know I'd get to sit next to you," Rosaleen explained, feeling awkward, "Okay, well… see you later."

Lelouch nodded his head slightly and watched the strange girl leave the room.

"How odd…"

…

"Hmm, my next class is Biology," Rosaleen muttered, walking to her last class before lunch.

She entered the classroom, undergoing her third introduction of the day, and sat down next to a red haired girl named Kallen.

"Hi, do you like it here so far?" Kallen asked, her blue eyes staring at Rosaleen intently.

"Yeah, it's neat, I've met one nice person… and now I can say I've met two," Rosaleen answered with a smile.

"May I ask who you've met?"

"Suzaku, he's really cool… and I met a guy named Lelouch who's a total jerk."

Kallen laughed, "Oh yea, Lelouch is a strange one. Don't take it personal, he's like that to everyone."

Rosaleen looked relieved, "Well that makes me feel better, I thought he hated me for no reason!"

Kallen shook her head, "No he's just that way… I'm glad you met Suzaku though, he's a nice guy, a good friend to have."

Rosaleen looked up at the board and whispered, "I already know all of this stuff!"

Kallen nodded, "Me too… it's a nice class to kick back in. We do fun labs and what not."

The rest of the class period went quickly, and Kallen and Rosaleen left together at its end.

"Suzaku wanted to meet me for lunch."

"Do you mind if I join?" Kallen asked.

"Not at all! I'm excited to have met two great people on the first day! It puts me in good spirits!" Rosaleen exclaimed.

The two girls walked across campus and saw Suzaku jogging toward them.

"Hey Rose!" he called, approaching quickly.

Rosaleen winced at the name, "Hey."

Kallen crossed her arms, "Hi to you too Suzaku."

He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Kallen, how are you?"

"Fine."

"I saw Lelouch," Rosaleen changed the subject, turning to Suzaku.

"Oh, really? Did you talk to him?"

Rosaleen frowned, "He's a jerk," she stated frankly.

"Nah, that's just him."

"I have to sit next to him!" she exclaimed.

Suzaku chuckled, "He's a genius, he makes anyone look stupid, it doesn't matter who you are."

"We'll see about that…"

…

After lunch, Rosaleen headed to Advanced Chemistry. Once again, she was confronted by Lelouch, and miraculously, he was sitting alone for a second time. Rosaleen was stuck next to him for another class… and they had to be lab partners.

'He must really hate people,' she thought with a scowl.

Chemistry ended, and Rosaleen headed off to Accounting. She entered the classroom, and saw Suzaku in the back of the room. He glanced up and waved her over, and she sat down in a desk in the row beside him. This class was different from her others because everyone was at individual desks instead of a table for two.

"This class is popular; pretty much everyone has to take it… I like it though," Suzaku said, thrumming his fingers on his desktop.

Rosaleen nodded, "I like Accounting, I've always been good at it."

Suzaku grinned, "You aren't good at dodge ball."

"I can't be good at everything," she shrugged.

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "Whatever!"

…

Rosaleen's last class was Anatomy and Physiology, and she had Kallen in her class once again. She was astonished to see Suzaku sprint in the room as soon as the bell rang. He sat down behind her, and Rosaleen looked across at Kallen oddly.

"Lelouch is skipping again," Suzaku spat, huffing from his run to class.

"I didn't know you were in here," Rosaleen remarked.

"Yeah, I am, we all are. Lelouch and I are lab partners, and it looks like you and Kallen are together."

Kallen snickered, and whispered to Rosaleen, "We'll put those two to shame in this class, don't worry."

Rosaleen laughed, and turned around in her chair, "Do you and Lelouch excel in this class?"

Suzaku coughed, "Hm? Well, uh, when he decides to come, we're okay… Lelouch is a statistics, math, and physics kind of guy. This isn't his strong point, and it isn't mine, but I do find it interesting."

"What exactly is your strong point?" Rosaleen asked.

Suzaku thought for a moment, "Probably Economics… I'm the best at that, but I like my elective class the best."

"Which is?"

"It's a mechanical class… I learn about the engineering and processes put into making Knightmare frames," Suzaku explained.

"I would have never guessed," Rosaleen remarked.

The A and P classroom was just like the others, situated with two person tables. Kallen and Rosaleen sat together on the right side of the room, and Suzaku sat alone at the table behind them with Lelouch's empty chair.

The day ended, and Rosaleen waved goodbye to her new friends, and headed off to her room. She called her dad to tell him the classes she was taking, and that she had gotten there okay.

"Britannian literature, Physical Education, Advanced Calculus, Biology, then I have my lunch break. My afternoon classes are Advanced Chemistry, Accounting, and Anatomy and Physiology."

Rosaleen hung up the phone shaking her head, "Waste of my time."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rosaleen was a little more eager for classes because of her new found friends. She sat down in her seat in first period literature, and waited patiently. The students filed in, and she finally saw a head of light brown hair.

"Hey!"

Rosaleen smiled, "Hi! How are you today?"

"I'm alright, I woke up a little late, normally I don't have to rush like this," Suzaku said, sitting down heavily next to her.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming… I hate this class to be honest, and you're the only thing that makes it slightly bearable."

"Uh, thanks… I think?" Suzaku replied, laughing.

"Oh, it's a compliment, this is just incredibly boring, I hate literature… snore fest if you ask me," Rosaleen spat out.

"Too bad this class isn't about complicated numbers, I bet you'd like it then."

"Eh, I don't know, Calculus is just too easy, it's a snore fest too."

Suzaku sighed, "It's people like you that everyone envies… everything is too easy, you're lucky."

Rosaleen shook her head, "I would rather feel challenged than constantly bored and under stimulated."

"Seriously, have you talked to Lelouch at all in class? Because I'm sure you two would get along perfectly," Suzaku shot back with big eyes.

"I'll tell you again, he's a jerk."

"To everyone except close friends, I'll show you he can be civil today in PE, okay?"

"Will he even show up?"

Suzaku winked, "He will today."

…

Rosaleen stood on the gym line once again… Kick ball, another sport she wasn't fond of. She heard a commotion from the boys' locker room, and saw Suzaku dragging a dark haired boy out of the doorway… Lelouch.

"Ah, Lelouch, thank you for gracing us with your presence today," the gym teacher scoffed.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, and stood rigidly on the line.

"Can I choose today coach?"

The gym teacher looked over to Suzaku, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sure."

The picking began, and Suzaku chose Lelouch his first turn. Rosaleen frowned, Lelouch sucked didn't he?

"Rose!"

She blinked, "What?"

"Get over here, I just picked you!" Suzaku ordered with a smile.

Rosaleen walked slowly over to Suzaku's side, and he whispered, "I only chose Lelouch first because if I don't he'll get the crap kicked out of him… we kind of have a deal that I 'protect' him in physical sports."

Rosaleen giggled, then asked, "So why did you pick me, I'm not that great either."

Suzaku thought, "True… My team could win a scholastic championship though! And anyways, I chose you because we're friends, right?"

"Uh, yea…" Rosaleen said awkwardly, turning away to hide the small blush on her cheeks.

"This is ridiculous!" Lelouch spat with angry eyes.

"Oh shut up, you never come anyways… suffer like the rest of us," Suzaku growled.

Lelouch gritted his teeth, "I don't 'exercise', I'm not cut out for it."

Rosaleen rolled her eyes, "Complain much?" she muttered under her breath.

"Do you have something you'd like to say?" Lelouch asked aggressively.

Rosaleen stared coldly at him, "You're an incoherent jerk."

Lelouch smirked, "And who are you? Just some insignificant girl that no one knows, that's who."

"Lelouch, cut it out!" Suzaku barked with angry eyes.

"I thought you said he could be civil?" Rosaleen questioned.

"I'm civil to those who have souls… I don't think you do from those lifeless eyes devoid of color."

Rosaleen inhaled sharply, "My eyes are a steel gray! They're different! Deal with it! You're a boy and you have violet eyes! Pog mo hon!"

Suzaku and Lelouch's eyes grew large in bewilderment and Rosaleen slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to do that… I just got mad and…" she trailed off.

Suzaku blinked, "What is that?"

"It's slang," Lelouch stated, his eyes darkening, "Irish slang," he practically whispered.

"Hey, don't say that out loud, it's not Ireland anymore, it's a part of Britannia…" Rosaleen said sharply.

"You don't fool me for a second, I can see it in your eyes, you still consider yourself Irish, just as Suzaku here still considers himself Japanese."

"Lelouch!" Suzaku hissed, "Knock it off!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes, and Rosaleen glared at him, "You're British aren't you?"

The violet eyed boy smiled wickedly, "Yes I am… but in the end, you and I are both just Britannians aren't we? Rosaleen?"

She gritted her teeth, "Yes."

Suzaku scratched his head, "So uh, I still want to know what you said…"

Rosaleen glanced over at him, "Pog mo hon is kiss my ass in Gaelic."

Suzaku's eyes bugged out, "Wow! Okay, jeez, that's harsh!"

Rosaleen huffed, "He's a jerk… just like I said."

The teams separated, and Suzaku's group was the first to kick.

Rosaleen cringed when Suzaku's foot hit the ball, sending it flying into the far rafters of the gymnasium.

"Good grief," she sighed, stepping up to the plate as Suzaku trotted victoriously around the bases and tapped home.

"Don't screw up."

"Be quiet muzzy, I'm trying to kick here," Rosaleen spat back.

"Muzzy?" Suzaku questioned.

Rosaleen charged the rolling ball and her foot collided with it, sending it whizzing to the wall past the outfielders.

"It means brat!" she shouted running all the way to second base before she had to stop.

Lelouch scoffed, "Barbaric language she's speaking… not to mention extinct… there is no 'Irish' anymore."

He stepped up to the plate, and missed the first ball. He growled loudly and stood back. The pitcher laughed, and rolled the second ball incredibly slow. Lelouch awkwardly hopped up to it, and kicked it. The skinny teen ran as fast as he could, which wasn't fast at all, to first base. He was out before he could even touch it.

"No big deal Lelouch, nice try," Suzaku patted his heavily breathing friend on the back.

"I hate this class!" he gasped out between breaths.

…

Rosaleen walked briskly to her Calculus class, entering the door to see her and Lelouch's table empty.

'Maybe he won't come today after his ass whooping in gym,' she thought sinisterly.

Rosaleen whipped open her thick Calculus book and skimmed over her homework. It had been an easy assignment and she had breezed through it.

"Checking your work? Unsure if your answers are correct?"

Rosaleen's lip curled up, and she glanced to her left menacingly where Lelouch stood with a smirk, his hand on his chair. He sat down, and pulled out his own assignment, tapping his paper with long fingers.

"No need to check this, 100% accurate."

Rosaleen licked her lips, "Just shut up, I'm sure I could out-math you any day," she muttered so he couldn't hear her.

"Did anyone have any questions on the homework?" the teacher asked, looking around.

A boy on the other side of the room raised his hand, "Number 26."

"Alright, who in here would like to work it on the board?" the teacher questioned, his eyes landing on Rosaleen's table, "Mr. Lamperouge, would you care to come up here?"

Lelouch stood up, "Of course."

He walked to the board and quickly wrote the problem out, scribbling his work underneath. With a strong stroke, he circled his answer, turning around and eyeing the teacher.

"Well done Lelouch, always correct, you can take your seat."

"Um, excuse me!" Rosaleen called out, her hand shooting up.

The teacher turned around quickly, "Oh! Ms. Blackburn! Do you have a question about the problem?"

"No… not exactly," Rosaleen said, standing, "Lelouch's answer is incorrect."

Lelouch did a double take, "What?" he spat out harshly, in an offended voice.

The teacher shook his head, "I'm sorry, but that's the correct answer, it's right here in my book."

"Your book must be mistaken; I've seen it a few times before."

Lelouch frowned, "You're the one who's mistaken, this IS the correct answer."

Rosaleen smiled brightly, "Give me the marker, I'll show you."

She walked swiftly up to Lelouch, snatching the black magic marker out of his hand with amused eyes.

The class, teacher, and Lelouch watched with wide eyes as Rosaleen wrote on Lelouch's work. She made a few notes, and finally circled her answer next to Lelouch's.

"THAT is the right answer," she stated boldly, clicking the cap back on the marker.

The teacher investigated the two columns of work, evaluating both carefully, and took a hesitant breath.

"Well, I can't believe it but… Lelouch, she's right, you're wrong, and the book is wrong."

Lelouch coughed, "Impossible!"

"Well done Ms. Blackburn, stellar problem solving."

Rosaleen beamed, and sat back down next to a seething dark haired teen.

"100% accurate?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "I'm never wrong!"

Rosaleen suppressed a laugh, "That's a flawed statement."

…..

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Rosaleen and Kallen did a cell cycle lab in Biology, and finished it in almost a record time. They both headed off to a shady spot under a lush tree for lunch where they had conversations about school and the people in it. Suzaku never showed up for lunch, Rosaleen assumed he was with Lelouch, and Kallen had rolled her eyes saying that Suzaku was notorious for bailing out of school at inopportune times for illegitimate reasons.

Rosaleen's Chemistry class was incredibly boring; once again, she knew all of the material so it presented no real challenge. Lelouch was silent next to her and she didn't bother speaking to him. She headed off to Accounting, wondering if Suzaku would be there, she already missed his presence from gym, and was starting to become downcast.

The class filed in, and there was no sign of Suzaku. For the entire period, Rosaleen sat with her chin in her palm, looking waywardly between the lecturing teacher, and Suzaku's empty desk beside her.

She cheered up slightly as the bell rang, and she headed off to Anatomy, where Kallen would be.

"Hey! How was your afternoon so far?" Kallen asked, as Rosaleen sat down heavily beside her.

She gave Lelouch a dirty look over her shoulder then stated, "Boring."

"Now you know how I feel from the beginning to the end of the day."

Kallen and Rosaleen both spun around in their chairs.

Lelouch shrugged, "Nothing here is difficult enough for me."

"So arrogant," Kallen said snidely.

Roslaeen wrinkled her nose in disgust, "From what Suzaku says, you aren't a superstar in this class, so hush it."

"I merely have no interest in this class."

"No excuse to not be good at it, I'm not really interested in math, but I showed you up this morning."

Lelouch gritted his teeth, "That was a fluke."

Kallen laughed, "That's what they all say Lelouch."

The girls both laughed, and rage resonated from the dark haired boy.

"So where's Suzaku?" Kallen questioned, "Still hasn't come back?"

Rosaleen shook her head, "He wasn't in Accounting either."

Lelouch smiled darkly, "Kallen, don't pretend that you don't know where, or what he's doing right now."

Kallen recoiled with an offended look, "Lelouch!"

Rosaleen looked between their faces, "Okay, what am I missing here?"

"Nothing…" Lelouch said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms with a comfortable smile on his face.

Kallen shook her head, "Lelouch is just being stupid, don't pay attention to him."

Rosaleen frowned, she wanted to believe her friend, but something just wasn't right.

….

"I'm going back to my place."

"But Rosaleen! I figured we could hang out or do something later!" Kallen frowned.

"Eh, I don't feel that great anyway, I need to rest."

Kallen watched as Rosaleen walked away, swinging her keys around between her fingers.

She turned the key to her door once she got there, and entered her dorm with a smile.

"Peace and quiet!" she exclaimed out loud, slamming the door.

Rosaleen started putting her school things down when her phone began vibrating.

'Who's calling me? No way it's Dad…' her thoughts trailed off.

She picked up the vibrating device and saw an unknown number.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hey!"

Rosaleen blinked, "Suzaku?"

"Um, yeah, sorry I wasn't in class today. I had some things I had to do. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for pizza or something."

Rosaleen thought, "Well, okay, I feel bad because I told Kallen I was staying at home tonight when she asked me to hang out."

"She won't know, and, Lelouch is coming… just to let you know," Suzaku said slowly.

"Oh… okay that's fine, as long as you keep him in line."

Suzaku laughed heartily, "Of course, and this time I'll keep my promise and show that he's civilized."

"Yeah, you said that you were going to do that before, and he treated me like shit to be frank…"

Suzaku stuttered awkwardly, "Yeah, I don't know about that… he's difficult sometimes."

"Okay, whatever," Rosaleen rolled her eyes, walking to her room and flopping down on her bed, "Yeah, I guess I'll go… but you need to come pick me up or something, because I'm not walking alone to wherever we're going."

"Sure, I'll come by in a bit."

Rosaleen smiled, "Okay, see you then."

She hung up the phone and skipped to the bathroom, examining her appearance.

"Touch ups," she mumbled, pulling out various containers of foundation and eye make-up.

Ten minutes passed, and Rosaleen jumped at the sound of a knock on her door. She rushed to it, and twisted the handle. Suzaku stood on the other side, and smiled brightly.

"Hey Rose!"

Rosaleen returned his smile with one of her own, "Hi."

Suzaku scratched his neck awkwardly, "So…"

"You can come in if you want; I need to grab a few things."

Suzaku cautiously entered and closed the door behind him. He eyed Rosaleen as she hustled around her abode grabbing her purse and keys.

"Okay, let's go!"

Suzaku gave her a charming smile and opened the door, "After you."

Rosaleen tucked her chin to her chest to try and hide the slight reddening of her cheeks and hustled out the door. They walked side by side in silence until Rosaleen realized that they weren't walking toward the gate to leave campus.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We've got to get Lelouch," Suzaku replied as he bounded up a flight of stairs.

He knocked boldly on the door in front of him and waited patiently.

"It might take him a few minutes, he takes care of his sister and she's handicap," Suzaku told Rosaleen over his shoulder.

'Interesting,' Rosaleen thought.

The door flew open and Lelouch stepped outside with a plain expression. He turned and his violet eyes landed on the black haired girl behind Suzaku. Suzaku saw the look of question on his friend's face and he slapped Lelouch on the shoulder who winced in response.

"I brought Rose along, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Lelouch replied through gritted teeth.

…..

"So you like it here so far don't you?" Suzaku asked as he chomped on a slice of pizza.

Rosaleen watched cheese stick to his chin and bit her lip, trying not to laugh as he stared at her innocently. She motioned quickly to her face and his cheeks grew red as he snatched up napkins to wipe his face. Lelouch rolled his eyes and took delicate nibbles at his own slice of plain cheese pizza.

"I do like it here, there are a lot of nice people I've met," she said, eyeing him specifically, "Then there are other people, who aren't so nice…" her eyes shot to Lelouch.

The dark haired boy glared back at her and said nothing. He glanced at Suzaku who was staring straight ahead at the girl in front of him and Lelouch smirked. He knew that look anywhere and it seemed as though Suzaku had a bit of a crush on the menace who sat across from him.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Suzaku coughed as he was in the middle of swallowing and Rosaleen's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, and I'm not going to repeat myself," Lelouch said slyly.

"No," Rosaleen stated with serious eyes, "And why would you want to know?"

Lelouch shrugged innocently, "Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Suzaku spat as he sent Lelouch a frightening glare.

Lelouch snickered, "Good thing I'm not part cat."

"Kallen told me cats hate you Suzaku," Rosaleen said, staring at the brown haired boy.

Suzaku's face changed from one of irritation to meekness in mere seconds and he replied, "The cat at school isn't very fond of me."

"Arthur doesn't bite anyone except you," Lelouch stated.

The group finished eating and they approached the front register to pay their bill. Lelouch casually pulled out a wad of cash and paid for his portion. Rosaleen stepped forward but Suzaku grabbed her arm and smiled at her.

"I've got it."

"You don't have to do that!" Rosaleen exclaimed with wide eyes.

"It's not a big deal, my treat!" he replied with a cheerful expression.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Rosaleen sat down in her first period class, Britannian literature. She waited for Suzaku to show up and sighed when the bell rang for the class to begin. The dark haired girl put her chin in her hand and stared listlessly at the teacher who was droning on about symbolic meaning in the short story they were currently reading. Rosaleen's mind was elsewhere as she was thinking about Suzaku and where he 'disappeared' to on school days as it was the second time that this had happened. She thought back to when Kallen and Lelouch had been with her in Anatomy and the pair had engaged in an awkward conversation. Lelouch had seemed certain that Kallen knew where Suzaku was, but she denied it hesitantly. The whole situation led Rosaleen to believe that all three of them knew something that she didn't and that they were hiding it from her.

The bell rang and Rosaleen gathered her books and headed to P.E. with a groan. If Suzaku wasn't there she knew it was going to be awful. She'd get picked last and stand there like an idiot while the class played whatever game they were going to do that day. Rosaleen went to the locker room where she changed into her gym clothes and dragged her feet slowly into the gymnasium. She lifted her head to glance around and her eyebrows shot up as she realized that Suzaku was there and Lelouch was standing with a loathing expression by his side. The dark haired teen's amethyst eyes caught hers and he scowled as she approached.

"Suzaku, where were you this morning?" Rosaleen asked as she walked up to the pair.

Lelouch smirked and said teasingly, "Yes, where were you?"

Suzaku narrowed his eyes and let a small growl out toward his best friend. He glanced over his shoulder and his facial features softened as he came around to face Rosaleen.

"I had some work to do."

"Other than school?" Rosaleen asked skeptically.

Suzaku rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah…"

"Wait, does this have to do with that elective mechanical class you were talking about?" Rosaleen questioned, remembering back.

Suzaku's eyebrows shot up, "Yes!" he exclaimed in relief.

"It just seems odd that an elective would cause you to miss your regular classes like that," Rosaleen mumbled in a puzzled voice.

The gym teacher blew his whistle and the students gathered around him.

"Today… we're going to play basketball."

A few cheers erupted at the same time groans echoed out. Lelouch and Rosaleen both wore glum expressions next to Suzaku who was grinning widely.

"Basketball? Awesome!"

"You like everything that involves exercise," Lelouch growled.

Suzaku shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much."

Two captains were chosen and they went to work on choosing teams. Suzaku was one of the first chosen and Lelouch and Rosaleen stood side by side as the crowd thinned around them. After several minutes they were the only two left for selection. The two captains looked at each other with confused expressions and other students mumbled, wondering who was a worse choice.

"Lelouch is a guy… but he's less athletic than most girls," one student muttered to the first captain, "So maybe you should choose her."

"Alright, we'll take the girl."

Rosaleen sighed in relief, she was glad she wasn't last, and the fact that Lelouch was the last one to be picked made it even better. Lelouch trudged over to his team where Suzaku patted him on the back.

"I'll cover for you Lelouch, don't worry!"

….

"That was horrible," Rosaleen moaned in calculus class.

Lelouch rolled his eyes next to her, "Quit complaining."

"I have a right to complain! I had to fend for myself out there! I didn't have Suzaku around so I could stand there and do nothing!"

"I ran up and down that stupid court! So I _did_ do _something_," Lelouch spat.

The teacher started the lecture and the pair sat in silence with their notebooks closed as the rest of the class scribbled notes down. Lelouch shot Rosaleen a glare and closed his book containing the chapter they were covering on the board. She raised her eyebrows and did the same as the teacher continued on.

"We'll see who does better on the homework. I don't need notes and the only thing I need the book for is to copy down the homework problems," Lelouch whispered sharply.

Rosaleen rolled her eyes, "You think you're such a hot shot don't you?"

"Mr. Lamperouge and Ms. Blackburn, would you two like to come up and teach this for me?" the teacher asked in an impatient tone.

Both students stood up at the same time and glared at each other. The pair marched to the board silently and grabbed dry erase markers. The teacher gave them a confused expression and looked down at his book.

"Alright… since you two seem so eager, here's a problem from the difficult section at the end which we haven't covered yet."

The pair rapidly scribbled down the information as it was read to them and went to work on solving the problem. The students and teacher watched with jaws dropped as Lelouch and Rosaleen wrote with lightning speed until simultaneously they circled the answer. They backed up and viewed the each other's work skeptically until they saw that they had both reached the same conclusion.

"Is that satisfactory?" Lelouch asked the teacher who nodded with wide eyes.

"Very well done," the teacher coughed out, "I can understand you two are on a different level than the rest of the class… but try not to talk during the lecture period."

"Understood," Lelouch nodded and the pair went back to their desk to sit down.

"Touche," Rosaleen grumbled as the class resumed.

….

"You seem kind of down," Kallen said to Rosaleen as they worked on a lab in biology.

"It's hard not to be down when I got beat up in gym and then had a math showdown with Lelouch."

"Did you beat him?"

Rosaleen sighed, "No, we tied, we both got the right answer at the same time."

Kallen's eyebrows shot up, "That sounds pretty impressive to me, no one can match Lelouch in math or science."

Rosaleen laughed, "We can match him in anatomy, and you don't see him in this class."

"Okay… maybe he's not as amazing at the _life_ sciences, but physics, chemistry, and math are definitely his thing," Kallen said.

"Well those are my _thing_ too."

…..

Rosaleen and Kallen sat down after class to have their lunch and waited for Suzaku and Lelouch to show up.

"He was absent this morning, but showed up for gym… _now_ where is he?" Rosaleen asked.

Kallen shrugged, "He does this a lot."

"Where does he go?" Rosaleen asked, eyeing Kallen sharply.

Her blue eyes went to the floor, "I don't know."

"I feel like you do, and I feel like Lelouch does too but neither of you say anything."

Kallen was silent and bit into her sandwich without looking at her friend. Rosaleen sighed and started eating her lunch as well. When the pair finished, Rosaleen picked up her stuff and headed to chemistry where Lelouch was already sitting at their lab bench. He glared at her and slammed his book shut as she sat down next to him.

"Memorizing the experiment before we do it?" Rosaleen asked, rolling her eyes and opening her book.

"What's wrong with that? At least I'm prepared."

"Class hasn't started and I'm already sick of you," Rosaleen said, pulling out her lab notebook.

Lelouch huffed and watched as the girl next to him skimmed through the procedure quickly. She smiled confidently and folded her hands on the desk, waiting for the teacher to tell them they could start the experiment.

"This will be easy," she told him, "Boyle's Law and Charles' Law… and we're proving them using two methods. Nothing like chemistry and physics mixed together."

Lelouch frowned, "You like physical chemistry?"

"I do," Rosaleen nodded.

"I've never met anyone else who understood it, let alone liked it," he told her.

"Uh oh, if I didn't know better I would think you were starting to approve of me or something…" Rosaleen trailed off sarcastically.

"You've got it all wrong, the only one who enjoys your company is Suzaku, I can't stand being in the same room with you," Lelouch replied with an offended look.

"Speaking of Suzaku, where is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone again, he was nowhere to be found during lunch," Rosaleen explained.

Lelouch shrugged with a smirk, "Off doing what he does when he skips school I suppose."

"You _do_ know where he is! Tell me!"

"If he wanted to tell you he would have, apparently he doesn't think it's important for you to know since you're the only one who doesn't have any idea what he does in his spare time."

Rosaleen's eyes widened and she frowned with a hurt expression. That was pretty mean and made her feel like she was a pest to Suzaku. Maybe he wanted her to leave him alone…

"Straighten up, I want to finish this experiment in good time," Lelouch told her as the teacher started explaining the procedure.

"Nothing's wrong!" Rosaleen snapped, "We'll be done in plenty of time!"

….

"Great… I've spent all day being partners with Lelouch. Having to deal with him in gym, calculus, and then being his lab partner in chemistry and now we have to work in a group of _three _because Suzaku decided to skip out! Not to mention accounting was a drag because I was all by myself!"

Kallen stared at Rosaleen who appeared to be quite heated. She looked at Lelouch who had chosen to sit on the other side of Kallen, the furthest away from Rosaleen he could get. He shook his head in obvious irritation at the dark haired girl's rant. Their final class dragged on for what seemed like forever as they talked about the nervous system.

"This is purely memorization, this isn't science," Lelouch scoffed.

"You're just mad because it doesn't involve math," Kallen told him, "And it definitely is science! You're an idiot if you say it isn't."

"Twelve cranial nerves to memorize, number, name, and what their functions are," Rosaleen mumbled as she wrote in her notebook.

She stood up as the bell rang and grabbed her book bag briskly.

Kallen glanced up at her and smiled, "What are you up to now that the school day is over?"

"I'm going back to my room, I'm not in the best mood," Rosaleen replied.

"Well I hope you feel better, if you need anything don't hesitate to call!" Kallen said as they parted ways.

…..

Rosaleen made her way back to her room and entered it with a relieved sigh. She didn't feel like doing anything and decided to turn in early for the night. She took a hot bath and put on her sleep clothes even though it was early evening. She had been pondering about Suzaku since the beginning of the day and now had a definitive plan: she was going to follow him and find out where he disappeared to during the school day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters! But Rosaleen is someone I created!**

The next day Suzaku sat in class and eyed Rosaleen with a frown on his face. She hadn't said a word to him and seemed like she was pretty angry about something. He winced at the way she slammed her book closed as the bell rang. Rosaleen picked up her things and left the room without a glance at him and the brown haired boy stared at the door with a look of surprise.

Suzaku made his way to P.E. where things weren't any better. He walked into the gym, shocked to see her standing next to Lelouch rather than avoiding him like she usually did. Suzaku paused as he witnessed them exchanging a few short words.

"What's your problem? You're just as sour as you were yesterday," Lelouch said, crossing his arms.

"You're _always_ sour so you don't have the right to pick on me when I've had a couple bad days," Rosaleen huffed out.

"Kallen actually likes you, although I have no idea why… she was kind of upset when you left her after school yesterday," Lelouch mentioned with a shrug.

"You're such a jerk!" Rosaleen whispered sharply.

"You'll hate me even more after I get perfect scores on all of the upcoming exams and you don't," Lelouch smirked.

Rosaleen turned around quickly and pointed her finger at him, making a stabbing motion, "I'm sick of you! I'll beat you to a pulp on _all_ of the exams!"

Suzaku approached the pair with a small frown, "Settle down you two," he told them.

"Stay out of this!" they both barked at him at the same time.

Suzaku's eyebrows shot up and he took a step back in surprise.

"Just wait Lelouch! I'll show you!"

"We will see about that…" Lelouch trailed off with a mischievous look in his amethyst eyes.

"Suzaku, I need to talk to you for a second."

Rosaleen and Lelouch both looked up to see the gym teacher motioning for the green eyed teen to come over. Suzaku nodded and jogged over to the teacher. Rosaleen and Lelouch watched as Suzaku nodded curtly a few times with a serious expression.

"Looks like he's about to get out of this today…" Lelouch frowned, "Lucky guy."

"I want to know where he goes when he randomly disappears!" Rosaleen told the dark haired boy next to her sharply.

They watched as Suzaku promptly exited the gym and the teacher started calling them to gather in the center of the basketball court. The students all began to run to the center court and Rosaleen hesitated; staring at the gym door.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked her with on arched eyebrow.

Rosaleen glared intently at the door, "I'm going to find out where he's going."

Lelouch's mouth opened slightly as he watched her run out of the gym and he turned to the teacher who was looking at him with a scowl. Lelouch started backing up slowly and waved his hand awkwardly.

"She's sick, I'll make sure she makes it to the nurse's office alright."

"Lelouch! You get back here!" the teacher shouted as Lelouch ran after Rosaleen.

…..

"What are you _doing_?" Rosaleen hissed as Lelouch came to a halt behind her as she poked her head around the corner at Suzaku who was getting things out of his locker.

Lelouch heaved and huffed from the physical exertion, "If you two are getting out of that horrible class I'm certainly not staying, not to mention this will be more interesting."

Rosaleen shook her head and Lelouch leaned over her shoulder so he could see what his friend was doing. Suzaku threw his backpack over one shoulder and started walking away from them down the hall. The pair followed him at a safe distance until he exited the school building.

"One of us needs to go to calculus and chemistry!" Rosaleen told Lelouch.

The dark haired teen smiled, "I certainly don't, I can do all of the assignments without any type of lecture."

"So can I!" Rosaleen snapped, "But if we aren't there we won't get our _lab_ credit for the day!"

Lelouch blinked and thought for a second, "It's not a problem, I'll deal with it."

Rosaleen stared at Lelouch in shock, he was doing something nice? For her?

"Now quit worrying and let's go," Lelouch pointed at the door.

Rosaleen nodded and they both left the school building; trailing after Suzaku.

…

Rosaleen and Lelouch finally found themselves at a gigantic flight hangar where Suzaku entered one of the side doors.

"I get he's taking that extra class, but there's no way it can pull him out of school as much as it does!" Rosaleen said as they cautiously walked up to the side entrance.

"Your reasoning is pointless, let's go in," Lelouch rolled his eyes and grabbed the door handle.

"Wait! What if they catch us?" Rosaleen asked in a nervous voice.

"We cut class, followed him all the way here and now you're having second thoughts?"

Rosaleen gritted her teeth, "Shut up and open the damn door."

Lelouch smiled and pulled it open. They both slipped in quickly to see enormous machines lined up along the walls. There were people moving around in all different directions and most of them looked like soldiers. Rosaleen darted over to a stack of boxes and motioned for Lelouch to come and hide with her behind them. He moved with her and they both stared around the hangar until they spotted Suzaku talking to a man in a white coat. They watched until Suzaku disappeared into a side room and emerged after a short amount of time in pilot gear. He walked toward one of the knightmares and tugged on his white gloves so they were snug over his fingers.

"Just a few tests today Suzaku, then you can make it back for your afternoon classes," the man in the white voice said with a smile.

"He's a pilot?! I thought he was coming here as a student! Is he a soldier or something?" Rosaleen questioned in surprise.

"It's all coming back to me…" Lelouch trailed off sarcastically with knowing eyes.

"You jerk! You knew the whole time what he was doing didn't you?"

Lelouch huffed, "Of course I did."

"You could have told me so we didn't have to skip class!" Rosaleen hissed.

"But if I told you that would be violating his trust, since you came here and found out on your own… it's not a secret anymore."

"Then why did _you_ come?" Rosaleen grumbled.

"To make sure you didn't do something stupid and get in trouble, you're still new here and don't know your way around," Lelouch replied.

Rosaleen was silent and watched as Suzaku boarded the large white and gold knightmare. The machine started moving and Rosaleen jumped as the giant hangar doors on the other side of the building slowly started to open. She glanced over at Lelouch once the knightmare was out of sight and let out a sigh.

"We can go back…" Rosaleen said with a disappointed look on her face.

"You're nosey aren't you? You only wanted to see what he was doing? Do you _like_ him or something? Because you seem awfully interested in him," Lelouch asked with a smirk.

Rosaleen blushed, "Of course not! He was ditching school and he's my friend, it's natural for me to be curious!"

"But is it really all that natural to go to the extent that you did to see what he's doing?" Lelouch questioned as they both made a run for the door.

Rosaleen and Lelouch let out relieved sighs once they were outside since they didn't have to worry about being found anymore.

"Why didn't you simply ask him where he was going?"

Rosaleen rolled her eyes as they walked, "If I was in his position I wouldn't want people asking me. If he wanted me to know he would have told me, and he didn't."

"So you took matters into your own hands and found out yourself," Lelouch finished.

"Looks that way."

….

"Here's our calculus homework," Lelouch stated plainly as he sat down next to Rosaleen and Kallen at lunch.

"Where were you this morning?" Kallen asked, "I missed you in biology!"

"I wasn't feeling very well," Rosaleen answered, "But I'm okay now."

Kallen nodded slowly as she watched her friend write down her homework problems in her notebook. Lelouch snatched his paper back and let out a chuckle.

"Let's see who can do that assignment perfectly without any instruction since we were absent for the class period."

"You're on!" Rosaleen instantly fired up.

Kallen laughed, "Okay, you do seem fine, I'm happy. Last night you were a bit cranky."

"I was in a bad mood, I'm sorry," Rosaleen replied.

"It's not a big deal."

….

Rosaleen made it through chemistry and the lab; she was surprised to find that she and Lelouch were getting along somewhat. They both breezed through the experiment and argued with each other slightly less than usual. She left that class and headed to accounting, the one class that she was alone with Suzaku in. She walked in the door and saw the brown haired teen sitting at his desk; leaning forward with his chin in his hand. He caught sight of his friend and instantly leaned back with a hesitant expression. Rosaleen wordlessly sat down at her desk next to him and pulled her book out. Suzaku glanced up at the clock on the wall and looked back to the black haired girl next to him. He let out a sigh, it was going to be a long class.

…

"What's her problem today?" Suzaku asked Lelouch as he stared at Kallen and Rosaleen's backs in anatomy.

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders with a small smile on his features, "Maybe she's fed up with you leaving school all the time for no reason."

"But why would it bother her so much?" Suzaku questioned.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "If you don't know the answer to that then you're much simpler than I thought."

Suzaku shook his head and stared at the board where the teacher started drawing out and labeling parts of the brain.

"I figured out where Suzaku vanishes to during the day," Rosaleen said lowly to Kallen.

The blue eyed girl's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

Rosaleen huffed, "I know you knew where he was going Kallen."

She shrugged, "I'm sorry, I did but it wasn't my place to say anything. You seem really upset about it."

Rosaleen leaned her chin on her hand, "I'm upset he didn't trust me with that information. It makes me feel like we aren't really friends and he doesn't trust me."

Kallen nodded, "I can understand that… but I think it's a little something more too," she winked.

Rosaleen's eyes shot down, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What are you doing after school today?" Kallen whispered after a few moments had passed and the teacher talked.

"Nothing…"

"Good, let's hang out so we can talk about this," Kallen said.

Rosaleen nodded slowly and then turned her attention back to the class material. The teacher gave them their assignments and then the final bell rang signaling the end of the day.

Suzaku stood up and Lelouch slid his books in his school bag next to him. The green eyed teen watched the two girls that sat in front of him with a frown. They had been whispering back and forth at the beginning of class but he hadn't caught a word of what they said.

"Don't forget that challenge involving our calculus homework," Lelouch stated boldly as the two girls started to walk to the door of the classroom.

Rosaleen turned around slowly and threw one of her hands up, "I won't," and left with Kallen.

"Are you two friends or something now?" Suzaku asked with a look of disbelief.

"So what if we are?" Lelouch shrugged, "Does it bother you?"

Suzaku clenched his jaw. He knew Lelouch's game, they had been around each other for a long time. Lelouch liked to play head games and get under his skin to watch him squirm, he did it to anyone he could.

"Does _what_ bother me?" Suzaku asked as they both walked out into the hallway where other students were running about grabbing their things so they could get home.

Lelouch didn't answer and Suzaku spoke, "If you have something to say Lelouch, just say it."

The dark haired teen tossed his head lightly and chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? She likes you, you idiot."

Suzaku's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You really are dense," Lelouch stated.

"But why is she mad at me then?"

"I told you earlier why," Lelouch answered as they walked; becoming impatient with the conversation.

"She's mad because I miss class?" Suzaku asked, confused.

"No! She's mad because you never told her why, now I'm leaving to go take care of my sister. Figure the rest out on your own," Lelouch said.

Suzaku watched his friend disappear around the corner and he stopped walking in the middle of the hall. It was true that Rosaleen was his friend and he thought she was a cool girl, but did he like her too? He wasn't really sure.


End file.
